


Sneak

by LoreOnGames



Series: JRWInk 2020 [3]
Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreOnGames/pseuds/LoreOnGames
Series: JRWInk 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950652
Kudos: 10





	Sneak

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Roll With It](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/696235) by JRWI Team. 



The Great King’s Wharf is a dangerous place. It is filled with some of the most vile people in the land, and yet it is overlooked as a weak kingdom with a bastard king. It holds a deep underground of criminals more powerful than what the rest of the world can comprehend. A more common fact of the Wharf is the large wealth gap. Although it is common in every society, the Wharf is famous for its two sides of the city. In one is the high class, filled with large homes and larger wallets. In the other is the lower class, fending for whatever scraps they can get. 

One example of the lower class in the Wharf are the Vengalor Brothers, two half elves run away from the local orphanage. Dealt a cruel hand by fate, they have been living a life of stealth in the shadows, distracting local passersby to steal gold or a warm meal. Currently, the brothers are trying to find a place to live far enough away from their old prison, but finding somewhere unoccupied has been a difficult task. But when the boys find themselves in an abandoned factory, their luck seems to be up.

Sylnan looks around his new surroundings, peeking around from a second story window. Rusted walls, broken windows, and decaying wood makes up the top floor. A rat quickly runs by. 

“It’s clear, c’mon Br’aad.”

A small blond boy hops into the factory, cracking a few shards of glass on the ground. Br’aad tenses up as the glass creates an echo through the empty room. He freezes for a few moments before carefully moving around the glass. Sylnan moves into the factory after Br’aad, making sure not to step on the glass.

A creak in the floorboard on the ground floor sends Br’aad behind Sylnan. The older brother tenses as he scans the room for a hiding place. A wooden panel is the largest object in the room that can safely hide both him and his younger brother, so he takes Br’aad’s hand and duck behind the panel. 

The creaks and groans become louder. They don’t sound like footsteps, but they come up the stairs as a lean figure appears. Scattered laughter can be heard from the figure, and Br’aad shudders. The figure walks in front of the wooden panel and stops.

A squeak emits next to the two brothers. They turn to see a rat with yellow eyes with a faint glow. It rushes to the figure as it climbs up its leg. The wooden panel is slowly moved from its hiding place. An ugly man with little hair and rats surrounding his being stares down at the brothers.

“The rats see all,” the man says, “and I look forward to seeing your growth in the art of sneaking, new roommates.”


End file.
